1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a between-bed-and-wheelchair move assist apparatus for facilitating a caregiver to help a carereceiver to move between a bed and a wheelchair.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is conceivable that in some case a physically handicapped person with a disability in the lower half of his/her body moves frequently between a bed and a wheelchair to enable his/her free activity. In some cases, such a move is made ten and several times a day.
In many cases, however, physically handicapped persons with disabilities in the lower halves of their bodies also have disabilities in the upper halves of their bodies. In such cases, a need for a caregiver's help ordinarily arises at the time of moving between a bed and a wheelchair. The burden on a caregiver at the time of moving between a bed and a wheelchair in such cases is considerably large. This is a major cause of the occurrence of lumbago in caregivers and is a factor responsible for not settling caregivers in care facilities.
As an instrument for enabling a physically handicapped person to move with safety between a wheelchair and a bed, an “instrument for move from a wheelchair onto a bed” described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-175069 is known.
The “instrument for move from a wheelchair onto a bed” described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-175069 has a spanning member 1 in the form of a rectangular board laid between the upper surfaces of the seat of a wheelchair and a bed. Recesses 11 in which frame portions d positioned at the front of the wheelchair can be inserted are formed in the spanning member 1 at the longer side edge of the same. Support members 2 are provided below the lower surface of the spanning member 1 to support the spanning member 1. In this way, a direct connection along a plane is made between the wheelchair and the bed by means of the spanning member 1. Also, the frame portions d of the wheelchair are inserted in the spanning member 1. As a result, the spacing between the seat of the wheelchair and the bed is reduced and the distance through which the body is moved is correspondingly reduced, thus enabling a person with a disability in the lower half of his/her body to move easily.
However, the “instrument for move from a wheelchair onto a bed” described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-175069 is large in size and is, therefore, obstructive when placed by the side of a bed. Moreover, a physically handicapped person with a disability in the upper half of his/her body needs help from a caregiver at the time of moving from a wheelchair onto a bed. In this case, the legs of the physically handicapped person and the instrument interfere with each other. Thus, the usability of the instrument is low.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a between-bed-and-wheelchair move assist apparatus simple in construction, capable of facilitating a caregiver to help a carereceiver when the carereceiver moves between a bed and a wheelchair, and improved in usability.